The New Scenario
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Mizuki has tried to get Seigaku's Kaidoh to join St. Rudolph more than once. Why has he tried so hard? Maybe he's now realizing feelings for a said snake. Kaizuki


**--Disclaimer:**--I do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters.

**--Side-note:**-- Well, this is my Kaidoh x Mizuki fan fiction. I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot just yet or not...and I know this seems like a crazy pairing...but I have a crazy mind.

--"This is speaking"--

* * *

The ball went back and forth across the net. It was a fairly boring match that didn't really catch Mizuki's attention. So, he got up and decided that while the practice matches went on, he would take a walk to clear his head. He may have looked like a calm person most the time, recently his thoughts have been clouded by his failed attempts at getting a certain Seigaku regular to join him at St. Rudolph. 

Kaidoh Kaoru... That was the main thing in his head as he walked away from the school's tennis courts. He walked with his mind blank for the time being. Once he found a bench some ways off he decided he would dwell on his now returning thoughts. The Seigaku regular had been in Mizuki's thoughts a lot recently. After all, some one with such great strength and stamina would catch a lot of people's eyes.

Deep on the inside Mizuki knew his reasons for wanting the Seigaku brat was much more personal. He would admit he had a _mild_ interest in the boy, but was it really just mild?

Mizuki has always been the type of person listening to information about people who may contain exceptional skills and he had heard of Kaidoh. As always, when he would hear about some one, he would go check them out. The boy was fairly small at the time and there wasn't much muscle on the boy. What did impress Mizuki though was the boys will power to get better, his extra training he would do, and the high goals he had set for himself. Even though all of that was impressive, at the time there were bigger and better fish to fry. So for the first year or so he had completely forgotten about the Seigaku freshmen with exceptional talent. That was...until the day Seigaku versed St. Rudolph.

Of course he had heard about the snake attacks and had trained his team for the shots personally, but he hadn't gone to check up on the boy. Needless to say he was surprised by the change, was it even _possible_ for someone to grow _that_ much in a short amount of time?! Though, now he was just dwelling on the past, and past attractions..that weren't so far in the past.

Twice since the match with Seigaku had Mizuki attempted to bring Kaidoh to his side and each time he failed. As small as that seemed... Mizuki absolutely **hated** when his scenarios were destroyed.

Now a days though, Mizuki wasn't sure if he wanted to get excruciating revenge or what. Mizuki let out a begrudging sigh as he stood up and leaned against a wall. He admitted to himself awhile back his strange attraction to the snake like guy.

Mizuki hadn't told anyone about the feelings for obvious reasons. His main minion, Yuuta, would more than likely tell his brother and then Fuji in turn would tell Kaidoh, and that's not what he needed. If that were to happen, the his chances of getting the snake would be even less than they are now.

He twirled his hair with his finger slowly, taking in a deep breath, watching people pass by him, ignoring the loudness of their conversations. He wasn't to sure what to do about his feelings, and that was an awkward thing for Mizuki because he always had plans..._**always**_.

Mizuki turned his head as he thought, only to see the said snake jogging. A devilish grin plastered itself onto Mizuki's lips. He waited paitently as Kaidoh ran towards him.

"Well if it isn't Kaidoh-kun." Mizuki said loudly once Kaidoh was close enough, and the fact that the snake had been zoning out, caused him to stop and stare at Mizuki for a second.

"What do you want?" Kaidoh asked in a harsh tone that made the shorter boys grin grow. Kaidoh watched suspiciously as Mizuki signaled for him to follow as he began to walk away.

"Just to talk for a little, is there anything wrong with that...Kaoru-_chan_?"

"Don't call me that!" Kaidoh growled at Mizuki, which caused Mizuki to chuckle.

"Sensitive?" Mizuki asked in a calm voice. All Kaidoh did to reply was give out a gruff. Once they were in a secluded part of the park where not many people tend to walk towards did Mizuki stop walking.

"Why did you want me to follow you here?" Kaidoh asked impatiently.

"Now now, where you in any real rush to go somewhere?"

"I was training."

"Every one takes a small break from training."

"What did you want?" Kaidoh snapped, unable to hand the conversation. He had nothing against Mizuki, but he didn't like it when people interupted his training.

"Do you _really _want the truth?" Kaidoh wasn't sure if it was the sentence or the way he said it, but it sent chills through Kaidoh.

"Spit it out already." Kaidoh decided that the direct route would be the best for many reasons. One: He wanted to know what was the reason he was brought here. Two: He wanted to get back to training.

"Please come here then." Mizuki ordered the younger boy. To his delight, Kaidoh walked over and leaned on a near by tree.

"Will you get on with it?" Mizuki could hear the fact that Kaidoh's temper was giving in.

"As you are aware I've tried to get you to come to St. Rudolph two times, and each time I failed."

"Twice?" Kaidoh looked at Mizuki confused, he could only recall once.

"The second time you had amnesia. I was close to having you but in the end, my plans were thwarted by your team mates." Kaidoh stared at him disbelievingly.

"You're not serious..." Kaidoh couldn't help but be shocked by this. After all, normally once Mizuki's plans failed, he would forget about them and try another route.

"I'm quite serious."

"Why do you keep being persistent?"

"Do you really wish to know?" Mizuki's grin had returned as a new plan had formed into his head, one that he liked much better than his original one.

"Would I still be _here _if I didn't want to know?" Kaidoh asked crossing his arms acrossed his chest. Though, in the end he was alittle unnerved by the new grin upon Mizuki's face.

"Then I'll just show you." Mizuki pushed away from the tree and began to walk towards Kaidoh.

"Show me what?" Kaidoh asked eyeing the shorter boy suspiciously. Kaidoh didn't have much time to think because the next thing he knew, it seemed as if everything went into slow motion.

Mizuki slipped his hands around the top part of Kaidoh's shirt, pulling him down to the other boy's level. Then without warning, he could feel Mizuki's soft lips upon his. Kaidoh was too shocked to be able to react about the situation. After a couple of seconds Kaidoh came back to reality once he felt something warm and wet brush against his bottom lip. He froze, unsure of what to do. Right now he didn't know if he should push the boy away or kiss him back. In the end he just gave into Mizuki and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Mizuki the entrance he wanted.

After a couple of minutes Mizuki pulled back with a smirk on his face. He was glad to see that his plan worked this time. Kaidoh on the other hand was blushing so madly you would have thought his face was a tomato.

"That's what I wanted to show you." Mizuki grinned at the speechless and still blushing Kaidoh. 

"aa..." Kaidoh tried to say something but found himself without words. Mizuki walked over and pulled the boy down again, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips before slipping a piece of paper into Kaidoh's pocket.

"I'll leave you to think about that for a while." Mizuki smirked as he walked off, in a much better mood than he had set out in. Kaidoh on the other hand was still slightly confused.

The snake slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Upon reading it, he noticed that the only thing on it...was Mizuki's phone number. Instead of throwing the paper into the trash like part of him said to. He folded it back up and put it into his pocket as he thought about what had just happened.

Shaking his head Kaidoh walked to the nearest side walk and resumed running again.

* * *

**--Side-Notes:**-- So what do you think... should this just be a one shot or should I try to make it longer? Yes.. I know I'm crazy making this pairing.. but I have an over active imagination and if you combine that with Prince of Tennis. My mind is bound to bounce all over the place. 


End file.
